Trip Of Our Love
by mayonice08
Summary: Hyukjae seorang fanboy yang tergila-gila pada Donghae. Ia bahkan nekat datang ke Korea hanya untuk menemui Donghae. Di sisi lain, Donghae bukanlah penyanyi yang sempurna seperti yang dibayangkan fansnya. Bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? EUNHAE/HAEHYUK FIC


Anyeonghaseyo... fic ini ak buat untuk **Eunhyukkie's, **sbg fic permintaan maaf#bow

maaf ya requestanmu belum jadi. Terus juga lebih lama dari yg ak janjikan.

Dan maaf utk sekali lagi, ini gag sesuai dgn permintaanmu, gag ada kyuhyuk pair. Ataupun angst. Ak gag ada ide bwt bikin fic angst. Semoga kau menikmati dengan yg ini…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tersenyum dan menangis bersamaku.**_

_**Menggumam doa untuk selalu satu.**_

_**Kuharap perjalanan cinta kita takkan sanggup menghapus perasaan cintamu padaku.**_

_**Kuharap tak pernah ada kata cukup untuk kau mencintaiku.**_

_**Kuharap tak pernah ada kata lelah untuk kau mencintaiku.**_

_**Seperti diriku yang akan selalu jatuh dan terpikat pada pesonamu.**_

_**Selamanya terikat padamu.**_

_**Kuharap,**_

_**Kamu dan aku,**_

_**Satu…**_

_**.**_

**.**

**TRIP OF OUR LOVE**

**MINI SERIES**

**EUNHAE / HAEHYUK COUPLE**

**ROMANCE, FAIL!HUMOR**

**PG 13**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08**

**DEDICATED FOR**

**EUNHYUKKIE'S**

**Pertemuan pertama, pertemuan kedua, pertemuan selanjutnya.**

**Kau akan sadar jika kita terikat dengan benang merah yang sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SERIES 1**

**.**

**.**

" **KOREA~~~"**

Seorang _namja_ kurus menjerit tepat di depan pintu kedatangan di salah satu bandara internasional yang selalu dipadati orang di negara Korea Selatan. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sumingrah dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar. Terpancar dari wajahnya kebahagiaan yang memblunjak dihatinya.

Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan lirikan dari beberapa orang yang terganggu dengan teriakannya tadi. Cemoohan orang yang menganggap dirinya _freak._ Beberapa orang yang menganggap dirinya kurang waras karena mengganggu ketentraman bandara di siang yang sangat terik ini.

Terlalu masa bodoh, hingga ia hanya terpikir untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya yang sempat ia matikan selama perjalanan di pesawat tadi. Ia segera menyalakan _gadget-_nya, setelah sebelumnya mengganti kartu SIM-nya terdahulu dengan kartu SIM untuk nomor di Korea Selatan yang entah darimana bisa ia dapatkan. #_Author_ males mikir

Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponsel _flip_-nya. Memunculkan aplikasi _camera_ yang langsung ia arahkan ke depan wajahnya. Ia bergaya dengan senyum lebarnya saat mengambil beberapa foto dari ponselnya. Setelah itu sibuk untuk mengepost fotonya di salah satu jejaring sosial yang bernama _tumblr_. Terlalu bersemangat untuk mengumumkan keberadaanya di Korea pada teman di dunia mayanya.

Ia segera mengepost satu foto yang dianggapnya paling unyu. Memberi komentar di bawah foto dirinya.

_**Chingu-yah~~ guess what? Already in Korea now… in Incheon airport.. kekeke**_

_**Hope I'll meet the hot smexy Prince fishy Donghae oppa.. wish me luck, okay ? XDD**_

_**#Hugs and kisses for u all**_

_**:D**_

Tak perlu waktu lama. Foto itu sudah muncul di _tumblr_ milik _fanboy_ yang menggilai Donghae. Donghae merupakan penyanyi sekaligus pemain film yang terkenal tak hanya di Korea, juga penjuru Asia bahkan memiliki banyak penggemar di Eropa.

Dengan _angelic smile_ dan sikapnya yang terkenal ramah serta baik hati. Membuat Donghae dielu-elukan para penggemarnya. Apalagi didukung wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang bersih, dada yang bidang, dan apapun itu yang membuat Donghae tampak sempurna. Kalo disingkat sih dia sangat _hot_, memukau dan menggoda di waktu yang sama. Yah, seperti komentar para penggemarnya yang tersebar dibeberapa situs di dunia maya.

Tak hanya itu, yang menggilai Donghae bukan hanya para _yeoja_._ Namja_ seperti Hyukjae pun sangat mengidolakan Donghae. Tentunya masih banyak _fanboy_ lain seperti Hyukjae di luar sana.

Hyukjae menggumamkan _' fighting'_ pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah merapikan penampilannya dan mengecek barang bawaannya yang berupa satu koper hitam besar dan tas punggung berwarna biru dengan gambar monyet nyengir berukuran besar di bagian depan tasnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook_ dari dalam tas punggungnya. Membuka halaman pertama _notebook_ tersebut. Memunculkan foto Donghae mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing atas bajunya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Tertempel di lembaran kertas _notebook_ itu.

Hyukjae mengecup foto Donghae sambil menggumam _' kau sangat tampan. Hihihi.. Saranghae Hae~ muachh muachh muachhhhhhhhh'. _ Bibir _plump_ merahnya tak hanya sekali mendarat menciumi foto Donghae. Hyukjae tak hentinya terkikik dalam dunia _fanboying_-nya.

Selesai mengagumi Donghae, sekaligus menaruh kembali _notebook_ ke dalam tas punggungnya. Ia bersiap melangkah. Tentunya berdoa dahulu, semoga ia dapat bertemu dengan Donghae-nya―Hyukjae sangat _possessive_ meski ia tak punya hak atas Donghae, tapi rasa cinta untuk Donghae membuat pikirannya mengklaim _namja_ itu sebagai miliknya walau hanya di imajinasinya saja. Huh, tipikal seperti penggemar yang lain. #seperti _author_ juga.

Kedua tangannya menarik koper yang terasa sangat berat. Hampir semua barang ia masukan ke dalam koper itu, seperti baju, kamera, paspor, surat-surat penting lain.

Semuanya tak membuat semangatnya surut. Perjalanan selama satu setengah jam dari Jepang menuju Korea Selatan tak cukup untuk menepis semangatnya untuk menginjakkan kaki ke Korea lagi. Ke Korea―kampung halamannya sekaligus tempat si tampan Donghae tinggal. Ya, tempat Donghae tinggal berarti tempat ia mungkin akan bisa bertemu Donghae.

Hyukjae terlalu senang. Ia berjalan riang keluar dari bandara. Sambil berharap jika di perjalanannya kali ini impiannya dapat terwujud. Hanya saja, ia belum tahu jika Tuhan sudah menakdirkan sesuatu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di saat yang bersamaan.**

_Namja_ berhidung mancung itu mendengus berkali-kali. Kedatangannya kali ini memang tak seheboh seperti biasanya. Tak ada kerumunan penggemar, teriakan membahana penggemarnya, atau puluhan kamera dari para wartawan yang meliput kedatangannya. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaannya saat ini. Hanya manager dan beberapa staf dari agency-nya yang mengetahui sekaligus keluarganya. Ia ingin ketenangan kali ini.

Dia mematut wajahnya yang terpantul pada cermin di sebuah _restroom_ bandara Incheon. Ia beruntung karena _restroom_ yang ia masuki saat ini sangat sepi.

Donghae mendengus lagi saat dering ponselnya terdengar. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Donghae! Cepat kemari. Kemana saja kau! Kalau kau terlambat sebentar saja, jadwal yang sudah kususun bakal berantakan. Cepat kesini, atau aku yang datang menjemputmu, huh? Satu jam lagi kau ada wawancara khusus.."

Telepon dari managernya membuat perasaan Donghae memburuk. Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya. Umpatan demi umpatan lolos dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

" Aku kesana," jawabnya singkat.

Bukannya bergerak keluar seperti yang ia katakan pada orang yang menelponnya barusan. Donghae tetap berdiri tenang. Ia menelpon seseorang, bersiap melukukan rencananya.

" DONGHAE IKAN! Lama sekali kau menelponku, aku ada kencan dengan _my bunny_. Cepat kesini. Sebelum aku pergi dan berubah pikiran tak jadi membantumu."

Suara sepupunya yang berteriak membuat Donghae menjauhkan ponselnya.

" Mana sopan santunmu padaku, huh? Panggil aku _hyung_, bocah! Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang.."

" Dalam mimpi pun aku tak akan memanggilmu _hyung_. Aku di arah pintu keluar sayap kiri bandara. Disini cukup sepi. Aku sudah menyuruh Zhoumi untuk membantumu menyelinap. Dia menunggumu di depan toilet tepat. Oh ya, Zhoumi membawa beberapa barang untuk penyamaran. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke toilet. Setelah siap kau ikuti saja dia. Dia akan membawamu padaku. Kau harus membayarku mahal jika ini berhasil… haha"

Donghae yakin saat ini sepupunya itu sedang menyeringai. Pasti bayaran yang harus ia berikan untuk si sepupu takkan segampang yang ia kira.

Tak berapa lama, setelah Zhoumi menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk mengenakan barang-barang untuk penyamarannya. Donghae menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Setelah yakin jika penyamarannya sempurna ia mengangguk pada Zhoumi. Keduanya langsung melangkah keluar dari restroom.

Donghae berharap segalanya berjalan lancar. Meski ia tahu, keputusannya kali ini akan membuat beberapa orang kelimpungan. Membuat semua jadwal atau apapun itu berantakan. Tapi, ia ingin sekali saja berbuat egois. Merasakan kebebasan. Untuk kali ini saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi ak minta maaf **Eunhyukkie's** #bow Semoga kau sedikit terhibur dgn fic abal ini.

oh ya, chapter selanjutannya spertinya bakal lama di post, ak sibuk sama kuliah. Trus jga ficku yg lain, mungkin bakal ak publish pertengahan maret… #mianhae…

Dan utk Eunhae shipper, semoga kalian suka~ Review ya…


End file.
